guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mursaat
I say we put back tentackles.. Feathers does not seem accurate. They LOOK like feathers, but I believe they are just tentacle thingies. :) --Karlos 07:14, 10 Jul 2005 (EST) :Well, I really think they are feathers :P I mean, they could have made them look like tentacles if they're supposed to be tentacles, hehe 20:16, 10 Jul 2005 (EST) ::I've removed the reference all together. If it can be agreed what they are supposed to be then it can go back :) 03:45, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) ::How about calling them "a waving fan of black petals"? This would be similar to my original phrase but would avoid characterizing the appendages except by their appearance. Saucepan 03:48, 13 Jul 2005 (EST) I think the anonymous edit should probably be reverted. From the little info you can glean about the actual prophesies, there's no mention of the titans actually threatening humans. The Mursaat just did what they did for themselves. --Fyren 22:36, 29 Sep 2005 (EST) :Hmmm, during the titan quests, they definitly do threaten humans. However I agree that the Mursaat's motives are purely selfish and not intended to saveguard the humans. --Xeeron 22:46, 29 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Right, I wasn't implying the titans weren't, just that it wasn't in the prophesies, so couldn't it have been a motivation for the Mursaat. --Fyren 22:53, 29 Sep 2005 (EST) :::If you say so - the impression I got was that the Chosen were manipulated by 'Khilbron' into releasing the Titans. The Mursaat do not openly declare hostilities throughout the game (just their human allies) whilst the Vizier most certainly does - perhaps Glint (the author of said prophecies, right?) was also in on it... Anyway, we all know the plot makes no sense :P 148.177.129.213 00:23, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::Umm, given the rampage that they went on through the Maguuma Jungle and openly showing themsleves in the Southern Shiverpeaks.. I'd say there is very little philanthropy involved here. :) --Karlos 08:32, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::Surely they were doing that merely to ensure that the Door of Komalie (the end of the world) remained closed? 148.177.129.213 16:56, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::Ummm, ok, you are starting to freak me out! :) Hitler had similar ideas when he purged the world of "lesser creatures"... He too was doing the world a favor. In general, I tend to worry about people who give the world favors that the world did not ask for. For example, the killing of the Lich sealed the Door of Komalie without the need for continual sacrifice. Must have slipped their minds. You forget that the prophecies foretold their own demise as the Seer was so happy to point out. --Karlos 17:20, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::You mentioned Hitler! Doesn't that mean I win the argument? :P Anyway. Did the Mursaat not stop the Charr invasion of Kryta? Did they not keep the Titans out? I remember about the Chosen vs. Mursaat prophecy now. The prophecy spoken by Glint. Who is allied to the race of the Seer. Who are at war with the Mursaat. Therefore, from the Mursaat's point of view surely they were just practicing pre-emptive defence by trying to eliminate the cause of the their own demise? Whilst also keeping the world fairly safe.. I guess the real problem is that as a Chosen one your own faction is not clearly defined: are we meant to be religious zealots following the old gods? Or tools of Glint? Or merely lost Ascalonians trying to fend off injustice and the Charr? 148.177.129.213 18:50, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::::Those are all very deep existential questions! But your argument is still flawed. The Titans were sealed by some greater magic than theirs. Because the Titans were sealed LONG before the Charr invasion. i.e. humanity (mankind, the greater good, ..., etc) did not NEED the Mursaat to be slaughtering people at bloodstones to keep the Titans locked up. They were already locked up. The door was closed (as the dwarf in Ring of Fire says) to keep someone OUT, not IN. :::::::They did save Kryta from the Charr, but that was for their own purposes. They did not try to save Ascalon or Orr. And after "saving" Kryta, they took over Kryta. Doesn't sound to me like saving. And I am pretty sure we will find out that the Charr were also operated by a greater malevolent force. ::::::I agree about the Seers and Glint. No one knows where they stand to begin with. I was the first to note that in the Eidolon article. :) --Karlos 19:52, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::::I'll concede you're probably right. I didn't remember the dwarf saying that - I'll have to go speak to him again. Also, massively off-topic but: "And after "saving" Kryta, they took over Kryta. Doesn't sound to me like saving". Anyone want to draw the obvious modern day parallel? 148.177.129.213 16:26, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::::::Not on a Guild Wars wiki site, no. --Serps 16:45, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::::::As far as I know, the boss names "W the Incoherent," "Condolezza the Unpleasant," "Rummy the Indignant," and "Rove the Malignant" are not Mursaat boss names in the game, yet. :) --Karlos 16:42, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::::::Ooh, those are good ideas for a Humor page, thanks Karlos :) Entropy 17:52, 28 December 2006 (CST) I have a therey about the Mursaat. If they were trying to keep the titans IN, and the titans were servants of Abaddon, then wouldnt they be AGAINS'T Abaddon? Think about it, they want to keep the titans IN the Realm of Torment. We want to get the titans OUT. So that means that we work with Abaddon at one point in the Prophosies campaign. I would love it if in Nightfall, they gave a Mursaat NPC/quest giver. That would be so awesome. Runar Funtime Bosses AL Anyone has any clues on the Mursaat Bosses AL. Against Ele dmg they have a ridiculously high AL (MS does 21 instead of 119 or so). This is not true of all other bosses of the same level, but is true of all professions for their bosses. (So, it's not a skill that some use, though the mesmer bosses suffer slightly more damage for using Physical Resistence). --Karlos 04:10, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :14 air magic lightning orb does 19 vs mesmer boss.. ow Skuld 04:16, 24 April 2006 (CDT) Connection? Could they possibly hold some type of connection to Margonites? They seem to battle very similarly and even make some of the same noises (grunts and what-have-you) and I'm pretty sure the lore says something about them worshipping a god or something or other? Maybe they're the living descendants of the Margonites? EDIT: I find it suspcious that nothing tells of their origin except the seer who looks like a deformed version of the Mursaat and they just so happen to be concentrated in/around Abaddon's Mouth. Coincidence? I'm not so sure. — Jyro X 04:15, 5 December 2006 (CST) This has already been stated multiple times, and on the notes section of this article. And, the margonites are "living" too.--68.192.188.142 17:44, 5 December 2006 (CST) Unnecessary Connections: I find this, and the note in the article in particular to be needlessly confusing. I went on a wild goose chase trying to figure out why or how they were connected and it just lead to more confusion and more inconsistencies...So I want to drop in a bunch of other Evidence if that's ok(I tend towards leaps and brevity so please feel free to Edit this or add to it) Unseen != Titans: #1> The creatures who appeared to the Charr are obviously false gods, even a weakened God that is a true god is atleast level 30, and much larger. #2> The Margonites resemble 1 of the Charr Effigies much closer than the Mursaat depicted here. The Mursaat's "Feather Aura" is an Equidistant array, while a Margonite resembles a Shiva or various Crustaciens all in theme with the Water/Knowledge God that forged them. Preserving History: #3> Mursaat went to great lengths to keep secrets and keep the Titans sealed away. ...While the agents of Abaddon and the Lich went to great lengths to Unseal things... #4>In the great Cataclysm, Vizier Khilbron was guided by an unnamed force; but undoubtedly it was an agent of Abaddon no less just like the Fortune-Teller/Demon who misguided Shiro into destroying his own Emperor/Kingdom. Motives: #5 And since the Vizier IS the Lich, It also connects the Motivations behind the Orr, Charr, and Margonites as one in the same. ...#6> Forcing the Unseen and the Snakes to be unaffiliated or in conflict with that of the Abbadon agents. Lionsguard and Shining-blade "Insurgents" aside, the Mursaat's goals are clearly more noble than that of the great Demonic-Conspiracy to release the 6th God. My Theory: Given all this... I would like to put forth the Theory, that the Titans were the Human Profits(Elementalists) of Abbadon when he was originally acting as THE God who was handing out Magic all willy-nilly which eventually lead to the first Guildwars and their solution: the Blood-Stoning. I submit that not only were the Bloodstones sealed away in the Ring of Fire, but so were the most powerful Mages who had controlled all 4 types of Magic. Eventually, they will no doubt coalesce with Orr/Demon forces to recombine/unseal the Bloodstones but they might need the Blood of a Supreme King to do that. While the Mursaat are charged with the Task of destroying all those who would-be-King, especially our Player-Characters. '--ilr' I'm guessing that they just re-used some graphics. Runar Funtime My Theory: Mursaat fight the titans right? Titans server Abaddon. So Mursaat Ether follow another god, the 5 gods, or just themselves. They tried to keep the so called Heros of Ascalon from unleashing Abaddon and his minions, if you think about the Domain of Aungish quests the other side of Door of Komaile ( might be spelled worng) is in the realm of Abaddon and his followers. So the mursaat are not as bad as people say they are. They will probly be allies in chapter 4 IMO. Killer of good 17:37, 28 December 2006 (CST) I beleive I said that in the section above.--Runar Funtime 23:38, 8 January 2007 (CST) Dwellings Wait, what? An anon just added this: "The Mursaat have confirmed dwellings or possibly forts on the ring of fire built from the same substance the jade are." They have outposts/forts, but how do we know its the same substance? --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:38, 16 December 2006 (CST) By the color, shine, similar shapes and the fact that they are both of Mursaat orgin.--TheDrifter 19:46, 21 January 2007 (CST) The Mursaat are their own 'Side' There's a lot of discussion on where the Mursaat fit into the puzzle. But I think people are trying to hard to figure out where they stand. The fundamental reason is linked to the Flameseeker Prophecies. Glint and the Seers are the only non-divine and non-human entities that take a course which only leads to humanity's boon, so perhaps they are in league. This would fit with the principle of Glint acting on the behalf of The Five True Gods, because they don't like to intervene directly, and Glint is only slightly more direct. When looking at the Lich, Titans, and Mursaat though, it becomes complicated. The Lich is initially purely after his own power, and he sees the titans as a means to this end. It's obvious he did not know the full extent of the Flameseeker Prophecies, else he'd have understood the futility of his efforts. It's not a far cry to say that no one else knew the entirety save The Five, Glint, and perhaps the Forgotten and the Seers. The Lich, like Shiro, probably only serves Abbadon in the long run because he's out of options and his own private bid has failed. The Mursaat most assuredly do not follow The Five, especially if they're passing themselves off as divine entities. They probably only know of the first part of the Flameseeker Prophecies, which they seek to avoid by killing the Chosen. It has naught to do with keeping closed the Door to Komalie, it has all to do with not being slaughtered. The problem is we're not given a clue as to their ultimate aims, but the point of the Flameseeker Prophecies is to be self-fulfilling. If the prophecies were never written, the Mursaat wouldn't have slaughtered countless Chosen. If that hadn't occurred, the Ascalonian Chosen wouldn't have cut them down in turn. The Mursaat are not allied with any other faction, and likely just trying to save their own hides in the only way they think they can. just a hunch, but perhaps the murssat will turn out to be allies? the same happened witht he shining blade, doing the enemy/ally switch. The murssat oppose the titans, the titans seem to serve abbadon, so maby the murssat will join against the titans? It also explains why they interfered with the invasion of kryta by the charr - who serve the titans - they dont want the titans to get closer to komalie via the charr.